


perfection

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where they meet...sterek drabble - 3/18 - words of the day: move, introduce, black





	perfection

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always... all mistakes are my own.*

_ Move _ , Stiles thinks, urging his feet forward, drawn to the man with jet  black  hair, his apparent soulmate.

“Hi,” he says, thrusting his hand out in  introduction . “Stiles. Me. I’m Stiles.” he sputters, dazzled by the bright smile and sparkling hazel eyes.

The man clears his throat, taking the offered hand. “Derek. Hale.”

God, even his name is perfect, Stiles thinks. Or maybe not so much a thought as spoken word given that Derek is blushing and trying to hide a smile. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. But, uh, I think you’re kinda perfect, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
